pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noise
|kanji= ズェイ |romanji= Zuei |race= Human |birthday= June 11th |age= 16 |gender= Female |height= 160 cm |weight= |eyes=Gray |hair= White |unusual features= |affiliation= Baskervilles |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Vincent Nightray Echo |base of operations= |status= Alive |relatives= |alias=Noise Duldee |blood type= AB |current= Duldum |previous= |manga debut= Retrace I: Innocent Calm |anime debut= Pandora Hearts Episode 1: Innocent Calm |japanese voice= Ryo Hirohashi |english voice=}} Zwei '( ズェイ''Zuei), also occasionally called '''Noise or Duldee, is a current member of the Baskerville Clan. As of now, Zwei has an Illegal Contract with the Chain, Duldum, often using Duldum to orchestrate reckless pursuits of murder that she views as "performances". Zwei differs from her fellow Baskervilles in the way that she shares her body with the personality known as Echo, and often times struggles to regain control of the body that they share, claiming that the body rightfully belongs to her. Currently, Zwei is pursuing Oz the B-Rabbit in order to murder him, at all costs. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Prior to the Coming of Age Ceremony of Oz Vessalius, Zai Vessalius contacts Bernard Nightray, because of Bernard's tie to the Baskervilles, so that Bernard can warn the Baskervilles of the threat Oz poses to the stability of the Abyss. Hearing this, Zwei and two other Baskervilles make their way to Reveille for the Ceremony, wanting to confirm for themselves that Oz is indeed the child mentioned in the prophecy, as Zai had claimed. On the day of the Coming of Age Ceremony, Zwei waits until Oz's valet, Gilbert, is alone and examining the formal clothing he's meant to wear at the Ceremony. Zwei then takes advantage of the opportunity, coming up behind Gilbert and complimenting his formal clothes, wrapping her cloak around Gilbert and asking if she could get a closer look at them with Gilbert. At this moment, Zwei summoned Duldum and had her ensnare Gilbert with her marionette strings, taking complete control of Gilbert's subconscious. Duldum twirls around in Gilbert's body, asking Zwei if she looks like a prince in Gilbert's formal clothes. Zwei confirms this, telling Duldum that it suits her. Zwei then embraces Duldum from behind, explaining that the time had come for them to give Oz their most sincere blessings. Zwei waits outside the church where the Coming of Age Ceremony is being held with Zai (disguised as a Baskerville) and her two companions, sending Duldum in to play her role in the Ceremony. Zai questions if Zwei really has complete control over Gilbert, which Zwei confirms before claiming that they still need to open The Way. In response, Zai sternly tells Zwei to make sure that Duldum doesn't go berserk this time. Zwei just shrugs off Zai's orders, mentioning how the ancient clock within the church stopped ticking more than 100 years ago, and how Oz was about to take his place mentioned in the prophecy. Together, the Baskervilles wait until after Oz's vows, when the clock moves forward for the first time in 100 years, stopping time in the church (apart from the time around Oz and Duldum). Zwei ecstatically declares that there is no mistake and that Oz is indeed the one mentioned in the prophecy, leading the Baskervilles into the church to deal with Oz. Zwei, Zai and the two unknown Baskervilles surround Oz, while Zwei has Duldum grab Oz from behind. Zwei recites components of the prophecy, as well as what comes next; having Duldum use Gilbert's body to stab a knife into Oz's chest so that the 'blood of a friend' could be drawn for the Baskervilles' judgment of Oz. The blood opens The Way, and Zai uses Gryphon's power to generate a seal necessary for the judgment of Oz Vessalius to begin. Upon smelling Oz's blood, Duldum states that Oz's blood doesn't smell like other humans, declaring that she wants to see more of it. Duldum goes to stab Oz once again, when suddenly a powerful burst of energy throws Duldum back and throws her out of Gilbert's body. The Baskervilles question what's going on, leading to the introduction of Alice the B-Rabbit. Zai asks whether Alice intends on interfering once again, to which Alice justifies that she saved Oz from being killed by Duldum. Zwei watches from a far as Alice figures out the Baskervilles' intention to drop Oz into the Abyss, instigating a battle between Alice and the Baskervilles. One of Zwei's fellow Baskervilles saves Zwei from being impaled by one of the bladed chains that Alice sends out to attack the Baskervilles. Zwei is still regaining herself when Oz picks up a nearby sword and charges at Zwei. Gilbert, having seen Zai's face during a flash of lightning, doesn't want Oz to hurt his father, so he takes Oz's attack instead. Alice laughs at the turmoil of the situation, not expecting an attack from Zai, which leads to Alice returning to the Abyss. With Alice and Gilbert out of the way, the Baskervilles carry on with their plans of judgement on Oz. Zwei holds Oz from behind while Zai approaches and removes his glove; claiming that he will pass judgement on Oz using the Chains of Condemnation. Zai places his hand on Oz's forehead, summoning Gryphon and claiming that Oz's sin is his very existence. Gryphon brings forth the Chains of Condemnation, which wrap around Oz and immediately drag Oz into the depths of the Abyss. The Baskervilles then take their leave, while time resumes in the church, leading the guests wondering what had happened to Oz. Working With Pandora Arc Zwei returns to the church where Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony was held after learning that Oz has escaped the Abyss. Upon arrival, Zwei finds the church filled with Pandora members, leading her to summoning Duldum; with Duldum using her marionette strings to take complete control of the Pandora members' bodies and sub-consciousnesses completely. Once Duldum has complete control, she asks if it really is true that Oz escaped the Abyss, which Zwei confirms. Duldum says that Oz will most definitely return to the mansion then, which Zwei tauntingly agrees with, explaining that they must entertain Oz properly. Soon after, Raven, Oz and Alice arrive at the mansion where the Coming of Age Ceremony took place. Raven goes a head into the mansion, leaving Oz and Alice to wait outside. Inside, Raven finds numerous Pandora members and the clock running fine. This is when Raven notices a rattling noise and Duldum's strings. Suddenly, the Pandora members surround Raven, who realizes that they're under Duldum's control and quickly defends himself by shooting his old comrades. Once the Pandora members are all dead, Zwei reveals herself and tells Raven that he's grown up to be such a cruel adult, killing the Pandora members despite the fact that they were his colleagues. Raven aims his gun at Zwei, stating that he won't be playing a role for Zwei's little puppet show this time. Zwei asks why Raven's so mad, telling him that he should be happy that the two got to reunite once more. Raven explains that he's actually glad to see Zwei again, shooting at her. Zwei claims to understand, stating that Raven's still mad that she had used his body to force him to hurt Oz at his Coming of Age Ceremony - telling Raven that he's single minded because he hasn't been able to accept what happened even after ten years. At this moment, Oz and Alice burst through the door. Gilbert orders Oz not to come in, but it's too late. Zwei smiles as her 'guest of honor' arrives, having Duldum tie her marionette strings around Gilbert. Zwei then jumps down and introduces Oz to Duldum; explaining her ability to manipulate people with her marionette strings. She explains that she had come to celebrate Oz's escape from the Abyss after ten years, using the two stars of the show, Oz Vessalius, and his valet, Gilbert Nightray; revealing to Oz that Raven and Gilbert are one and the same. Zwei grabs Gilbert and lifts him up by his hair, explaining to Oz that the Abyss is a dimension where time is out of order and that after entering, there's no guarantee that you'll be returned to your own time. Zwei finishes by saying that she came to get Oz for that reason, to spare him to worry of experiencing a whole new world, she's going to drop him into the Abyss once again. Gilbert is sent after Oz to injure him enough that Zwei could drop him into the Abyss more easily. Alice realizes the seriousness of the situation, as without Gil they can't access her powers as B-Rabbit. Gil then punches Oz in the face, Alice tries to help out; but she gets pinned to the ground by another Pandora member under Duldum's control. Zwei tells Alice not to interfere, apologizing for things having to play out in this way, after Alice finally got a body of her own, stating that there's no other way because Oz is the key to obtaining the Intention of the Abyss. This makes Oz a threat to the Baskervilles, so he must be dropped into the Abyss. Gil continues to fight Oz, eventually managing to pin Oz to the ground, saying that he's going to give Oz a taste of the pain he had to suffer because of Oz. Oz reaches up to Gilbert, trying to push him off of him, but unbuttoning Gilbert's shirt instead. Oz then sees the scar on Gil's chest from where Oz cut him with a sword at the Coming of Age Ceremony. Gil asks if the scar takes Oz back, before aiming his gun at Oz's shoulder. Oz asks if Gil resents him, as Oz himself is the reason that Gil almost died. Instead, Oz explains that he wanted to believe in Gil's absolute - but that would soon become a lie because of him, and so he would rather die than have to witness that; aiming Gil's gun at his head. After experiencing Oz's behavior, Gil manages to regain himself from Duldum's control, shooting Zwei in the shoulder rather than shooting Oz. Zwei is shocked that Gilbert freed himself from Duldum's strings; jumping up to an open window and stating that she has no interest in a script gone awry, bidding farewell to Oz and telling him to look forward to the next 'act' in the show before leaving the mansion. Zwei gets scolded severely for acting on her own and attempting to send Oz back to the Abyss, almost killing Oz in the process. However, Zwei's reckless behaviour becomes less of a concern, as she is forced to switch places with Echo for the time being, in order to allow the wound which Gilbert had inflicted when he shot her to heal. Cheshire's Dimension Arc With Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Xerxes Break in Cheshire's Dimension, Vincent Nightray knows that Alice's memories will soon be on Earth once again. Not wanting this to happen, Vincent had Echo switch places with Zwei so that he can send Zwei on an errand to pick up a bartering chip. Zwei does as directed, making her way to the Rainsworth estate, where she witnesses Sharon Rainsworth angrily fighting to Cheshire through her Chain, Equus. As Cheshire grows tired of Sharon and Equus and leaves the conversation, Sharon notices Zwei's presence; with Zwei quickly coming from behind to knock Sharon unconscious. Zwei continues to kidnap Sharon, bringing her to the Nightray estate. Zwei then proceeds to use Duldum's marionette strings to ensnare Sharon and take control of her body and mind. Zwei then spies on Oz through Equus, as Equus is still within Oz's shadow, waiting until Cheshire's Dimension is crumbling and Oz has reunited with Gilbert, Alice and Break. Zwei then has Sharon send Equus to bring Oz and Alice back to Earth, making sure to leave Gil and Break in Cheshire's Dimension, so that Gil would have to use his Chain, Raven, to save himself and Break. Zwei then has Equus drop Oz and Alice in the middle of a meeting between the Four Great Dukes, and as Raven's power was used, the seal on Alice's power was removed and Alice appears before Pandora in her B-Rabbit form. Thus, Zwei provides a chaotic cover for Vincent to act unnoticed in Pandora. With no further use for Zwei, Vincent once again has Zwei switch places with Echo. Sablier Arc As Echo's with Oz during the Saint Bridget's Day Festival, she comes into contact with energy radiating from Oz's Incuse after it makes a forward progression. Echo is forced to her knees from the pain she's experiencing, when Zwei confronts her within their subconscious. Zwei laughs at Echo and notes how much pain she seems to be in, offering Echo a hand. As Echo is scared of Zwei, Echo stands and runs from Zwei, while Zwei asks what's wrong and why she's running away; requesting that Echo takes the two of them to the Nightray estate. Echo continues to run, eventually tripping and finding herself in the Nightray mansion, Vincent comes out of the door in front of Echo, welcoming both Echo and Zwei back to the estate. Vincent slaps Echo just as Lottie enters the room, prompting Lottie to question what Vincent's doing. Vincent explains that he was just taking out his anger on Echo, but when Lottie doesn't approve of this, Vincent changes his answer to say that the slap was punishment for Echo mingling with Oz at the Saint Bridget's Day Festival. Zwei confronts Echo once again in their subconscious, calling Echo a "bad girl" (as Vincent had said so himself) and saying that she must be punished. Echo cries out in response, leading to Lottie's concern. Although, Vincent tells Lottie not to worry, as Echo's pain was from the residual power of B-Rabbit she had experienced when the Incuse progressed. Vincent embraces Lottie and asks if everything is proceeding smoothly with her. Lottie swats at Vincent's hand and explains that Fang and Dug had left for Sablier, voicing her disappointment over not being able to go with them because she was waiting for her Chain, Leon, to heal fully (having been hurt by Jack Vessalius and B-Rabbit during a confrontation at Lutwidge Academy). Vincent and Lottie carry on, teasing eachother until Echo bursts out in a fit of laughter. Lottie wonders what's wrong with Echo, before realizing that Zwei is taking control of the body. Within their subconscious, Zwei tells Echo to hurry up and get out of her way - because she can't talk to Vincent as long as Echo's around. Echo tries to prevent Zwei from taking over, as Vincent had ordered her never to set Zwei free, but Vincent tells Echo that her fighting isn't necessary, as he has no need for Echo anymore. Zwei happily moves forward within their subconscious, leaving Echo to cry. While Zwei starts to take off Echo's clothes, Lottie wonders if all split-personalities are as complicated as Echo and Zwei, but Vincent claims not to know personally - instead thinking that the case of Echo and Zwei is a little different. Zwei ties her hair in her braid and puts on her Baskerville cloak, when Vincent asks if Zwei felt better now. After immediately embracing Vincent, Zwei talks about how she's missed him so much. Vincent tells Zwei she's naughty, because he'd said Zwei was meant to be confined for a while. Zwei doesn't care, asking if this meant that she could be the dominate personality from now on. Vincent questions what would become of Echo if he allowed that to happen, but Zwei simply goes on about how Echo is nothing more than a reverberation of Zwei and how the body they share is rightfully her's. Zwei also enforces the fact that she is much more use to Vincent than Echo could ever be now that her wound has fully healed. Vincent agrees, prompting Zwei to ask what he wanted her to do; be it bringing Oz to the Nightray estate, tearing B-Rabbit apart or killing everyone. Instead, Vincent tells Zwei that he wants her to go to Sablier in his place, as he can't go himself. Zwei agrees to go to Sablier for Vincent, soon falling asleep in Vincent's arms. Vincent put Zwei down on a nearby couch and left her to sleep, only to be confronted by Lottie and told that Zwei can't be trusted in Sablier alone, so she's going to Sablier with Zwei. Upon arrival in Sablier, Lottie and Zwei descend into The Hole, taking note of Oz, Alice and Gilbert's presence in The Hole. Soon after, Elliot Nightray and his valet, Leo also find themselves descending into The Hole in search of Oz, Gil and Alice; Lottie and Zwei watching them from a far. Without warning, power from the Abyss flows outward, surrounding Elliot and Leo and showing them Sablier as it was before the Tragedy of Sablier. Elliot warns Leo not to get caught up in what he sees, as it's just an illusion created by the Abyss. Lottie compliments Elliot on his knowledge of The Hole, ordering the Residents of The Hole to surround Elliot and Leo. Elliot questions what the Residents of The Hole are, prompting Lottie to explain that they were once humans, who had wandered into The Hole and been warped by the Abyss' powers as they descended too deeply. Elliot tells Leo not to leave his side as the Residents of The Hole come closer, turning to his valet and finding that Leo is aiming his gun directly at Elliot's face. Leo shoots and the bullet only grazes Elliot's cheek; making Leo wonder what's going on, noticing the strings wrapped around his body. Lottie wraps a rope around Elliot's neck to detain him, whilst Zwei reveals herself and tells Leo that Duldum wasn't able to take over Leo's subconscious. As well, Zwei explains that she can't fully manipulate Leo unless he struggles more. Elliot recognizes the Baskervilles, with Lottie commending Elliot for managing to get so far into The Hole, but ordering him not to go further because they had gone too far along the right path. Elliot realizes that Oz, Gilbert and Alice had arrived before them and were being "entertained" currently by the power of the Abyss. Zwei hears the mention of Gilbert's name, being excited that her long-time foe was also in Sablier. Zwei declares that she's going to go find Gilbert, but Lottie orders Zwei to stay - reminding Zwei that she'd told her not to act on her own anymore. With Zwei in-line, Lottie proceeds to hold Elliot back (while Zwei controls Leo) so that the Residents of The Hole can devour the two. Suddenly, Lottie hears an explosion, Lottie turns around in alarm as she hears someone unsheathing a sword. Behind her, the two Residents of The Hole are cut in half. Then, without warning, the rope around Elliot's neck and Duldum's strings tied around Leo are cut, with Lottie being kicked against a nearby cliff. Zwei calls out for her companion, but is stopped in her tracks as Break stabs his sword through Zwei's torso, lifting her off of the ground, asking if she and Lottie would let her join in the game they are playing. Break drops Zwei to the ground while Elliot and Leo escape, leaving Zwei vowing to kill Break. In response, Break stabs his sword into Zwei's hand, Zwei screaming out in pain while Break starts asking questions to be answered by the Baskervilles. Zwei loses consciousness soon afterwards, her body taking the time to heal the wounds Break inflicted. Soon after, Zai arrives where Lottie and Zwei were left by Break. Lottie sits in shock, while Zwei remains unconscious. Zai helps Lottie regain herself, picking up Zwei and carrying her with him as he and Lottie continue to descend into The Hole to the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss. Once at the Door, Zai drops Zwei carelessly to the ground. Zwei was eventually brought back to the Nightray estate sometime after Fang and Dug destroyed the fist of the Sealing Stones in Sablier. Jack's Intention Arc Zwei remained inactive after returning to the Nightray estate, Echo taking her place beside Vincent during the return of the Head Hunter and Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony in Isla Yura's mansion in a neighboring country. However, upon returning to Pandora's country, Echo disappears alongside Vincent and Bernard Nightray, Echo trading places with Zwei once again. Vincent returns to the Nightray estate, having Zwei use Duldum to take complete control of the Pandora members stationed there while Vincent murders Bernard and kidnaps Leo. Vincent brings Leo to the Nightray estate after learning that Leo is the destined vessel of Glen Baskerville's soul, where they're allowed to safely enter without interference from Pandora because of Zwei and Duldum. After Leo accepts his position as the new Glen Baskerville, Zwei switches places with Echo once again, so Echo and Vincent can take Leo to Sablier to form a Contract with Jabberwock and be presented to the rest of the Baskerville Clan. Leo, having been taken over by Oswald's soul, orders for the capture and execution of Oz and Gilbert - who had escaped execution by Oswald's own hand. Zwei takes the opportunity to take control of their body once more, switching places with Echo once more to pursue Oz. Knowing that Oz and Gilbert are unaware that she shares a body with Echo, Zwei keeps Echo's clothes on to confront Oz without suspicion. When Zwei leads the Baskervilles to St. Luca's Gate, where she finds Oz, Gilbert, Alice and Oscar Vessalius escaping Pandora. Zwei pretends to be Echo, asking them to wait for her, because she wants to escape Pandora with them. Zwei runs towards the group, stopping in front of Oscar and sinking one of her short swords into Oscar's torso. Gil shoots at Zwei, but Zwei easily dodges Gil's bullet and flips over top of him, landing as Baskerville reinforcements flood into the chamber. Zwei laughs at Gilbert as Duldum's marionette strings appear, asking what was the matter and if Gilbert planned on killing her like the last time they met, taunting Gil because she knows that he won't shoot her. Gil comes to the realization that Zwei and Echo share a body and that Zwei is in control rather than Echo. Gil calls out to Oscar, but Oscar urges Gil to leave with Oz and Alice through St. Luca's Gate. Gil complies, but Oz is reluctant, reaching out to his uncle before Alice and Gil force Oz through St. Luca's Gate. Zwei attempts to reach them before Oscar can close St. Luca's Gate, however she's too late. Zwei is surprised when Pandora members start entering the chamber as well, although Zai is with them. Zwei stands by while Zai kills Oscar and steals the Vessalius' Key to the Abyss before Zwei leaves with Zai. Oswald's Intention Arc Zwei notices that Echo is crying against a stone wall within their subconscious. Zwei approaches Echo and asks what's wrong in a malevolent manner. Echo questions why Zwei killed Oscar, leading Zwei to answer by laughing at the expression that was on Oz's face, calling it priceless and saying that she never could have dreamed it would have been so entertaining. Echo is shocked by Zwei's words, but Zwei tells Echo not to worry, because she's going to kill Oz herself - meaning Echo would no longer have a reason to be sad. Outside of their subconscious, Zwei retains her control of her's and Echo's body and laughs maniacally over her lust for blood. Description Appearance Zwei looks identical to Echo because of the fact that both reside in the same body. Zwei has shoulder-length white hair and light gray eyes; however, unlike Echo, the gray eyes become more spiraled in the iris and crazed during Zwei's possession of the body. Zwei also always braids her hair on the right side of her head with a cylindrical hair ornament that continues with seven diamond-shaped beads and ends with a smaller cylinder and a smaller triangular end piece. Like the other Baskervilles, Zwei usually wears the traditional crimson cloak of the Baskerville Clan, however Zwei's cloak is slightly different. Zwei's cloak has three noticeable button on the front to hold the cloak in place (whereas most other Baskervilles have theirs tied at the neck), as well, Zwei's cloak isn't as form-fitting as some of the other Baskervilles' are, often trailing off of her body because her cloak is over sized. Apart from her Baskerville cloak, Zwei only wears a thin undershirt and underwear, stripping off the rest of Echo's clothes if the two switch their dominant and submissive positions within Echo's body. Personality Zwei is the mirror opposite of Echo, rather than being quiet and reserved, Zwei is loud and outspoken. Zwei treats her confrontations as if they were a show she was putting on, and often enjoys provoking her opponents through taunting and the use of their comrades against them. Zwei's personality seems reminiscent of a child's own personality, which Zwei displayed in Sablier when she'd heard that Gilbert was in Sablier, whining to Lottie that she wanted to leave Elliot and Leo and go find Gilbert. Zwei's recklessness, that she shows when she rushes into battle without concerning herself with the consequences, often times ends with Zwei getting hurt in some way. However, Zwei is not only reckless in battle, she's also reckless with her words, as shown when she reveals to Oz that ten years had passed since he'd been cast into the Abyss, when she told Oz that 'Raven' was actually Gilbert and when she told Oz that he was cast into the Abyss because his existence was a great threat to the Baskervilles. Zwei's also displayed that she has a deep love for Vincent, willing to do anything that Vincent asks of her despite the fact that Zwei's love is unrequited. Despite her devotion to Vincent and her childish personality, Zwei is still devoted to Glen Baskerville as all Baskervilles are, currently taking orders from Oswald. Overall Zwei is a dominant personality, claiming the body she shares with Echo as her own and constantly pushing Echo aside when ever Vincent is in need of Zwei's services. Zwei's preferred weapons, much like Echo, are twin blue-bladed short swords; although Zwei rarely uses them herself. Relationships Echo Zwei's relationship with her other half is rather antagonistic. Zwei shows that she doesn't think much of Echo, often times calling Echo nothing more than a reverberation of herself, saying that Echo can not satisfy Vincent's needs and claiming that their body is rightfully her's to control. Zwei also tends to taunt Echo viciously, asking Echo if she needs help, but having no intention of actually helping her, as well as expanding on her murder of Oscar and how much it hurt Oz in order to cause Echo as much emotional pain as possible. Duldum Duldum is Zwei's Chain, however, Zwei tends to speak with Duldum more often than other Contractors do with their Chains. Zwei seems to be rather content with Duldum, speaking positively and as if the two are friends. This is shown when she compliments Duldum in Gilbert's body and formal clothing, and when she compliments Duldum's abilities to control vulnerable people around her both physically and mentally. Alternatively however, Duldum doesn't always listen to Zwei, sometimes going off on her own to satisfy her own desires; as she had done during the Coming of Age Ceremony when she smelled Oz's blood, almost killing Oz in pursuit of more. Gilbert Nightray Gilbert and Zwei are the arch nemeses of one another, brought on by Gilbert's inability to let go of Zwei's manipulation of him at Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony, where he almost killed Oz. After ten years, the two had not reunited, only further fueling Gilbert's hate for Zwei and leading to an angry attempt at taking her life. Zwei, unlike Gilbert, does not hate her nemesis - rather she enjoys antagonizing him, and often singles out Gilbert in battle; as she had done in Sablier when she almost let Leo go of Duldum's control to fight Gilbert again. Vincent Nightray Oz the B-Rabbit Lottie Xerxes Break Abilities & Powers *'Chain': Duldum - Zwei has an Illegal Contract with the Chain known as Duldum. Through her control of Duldum, Zwei can ensnare her victims with thin strings that allow control over individuals physically, as well as mentally if the individual's will is weak enough. *As a Baskerville, Zwei is able to heal her body after an injury as long as said injury does not involve dismemberment or the power of Mad Hatter. Although, time is necessary for Zwei's body to heal properly. *Moderate skill in hand-to-hand combat. *Supernatural speed, strength and endurance. Quotes *''"Don't interfere, B-Rabbit! I feel bad for you since you finally got your contractor." (To Alice )'' *''"How mean. Those people were your colleges too... You've become such a cruel adult, huh? (To Gilbert )'' *''"Well then, shall we have a special puppet show performance from Duldum?"'' *''"It's a pity, but the curtains shall fall here. It's not the same as the scenario I had written out."'' Gallery Zwei headshot.jpg Zwei- full body.jpg|Zwei's full-body anime render Zwei_1.jpg|Zwei taunts Gilbert Zwei 3.jpg|Gilbert and Zwei reunite after 10 years Zwei carried by Xai.jpg|Zai carries Zwei to the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss its me zwei .jpg|Zwei in the guise of Echo 85 - 3.jpg|Zwei declares that she will find and kill Oz Chapter Appearances *Retrace II: Tempest of Conviction *Retrace VI: Where am I? *Retrace VII: Reunion *Retrace XIII: A Lost Raven* *Retrace XVII: Odds and Ends *Retrace XIX: Detestably* *Retrace XXII: His Name is..* *Retrace XXXIV: Noise of Echo *Retrace XXXVII: Sablier *Retrace XXXIX: Gate of Blackness *Retrace XLI: Where Am I? *Retrace LXI: Demios *Retrace LXXXII: Wish *Retrace LXXXIII: After the rain* *Retrace LXXXV: Reverberate}} (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories Trivia *The Baskervilles address Zwei as 'he' rather than 'she', and Zwei uses masculine pronouns in Japanese, which is addressed in Pandora Hearts Volume 9, where it states that Zwei may identify as a male personality. However, Zwei and Echo are physically female. *Zwei's name is the German word for two, which is a play on the fact that her body is shared by two personalities. *Zwei and Echo are based on Tweedledum and Tweedledee respectively. They are like twins inhabiting the same body, but with strongly contrasting personalities. Zwei also has a Chain called Duldum, which rhymes with Tweedledum. In Retrace I: Innocent Calm, Duldum even refers to Zwei as Duldee, which rhymes with Tweedledee. *Gilbert has an antagonistic relationship towards Zwei for what she made him do to Oz ten years ago. Gilbert's Chain is based on the monstrous crow, which chased off Tweedledee and Tweedledum, just as they were preparing for battle. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Baskervilles Category:Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors